


Itty Bitty Toe Beans

by Cum_plete



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Family Fluff, M/M, Post Mpreg, Schmoop, Werecats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cum_plete/pseuds/Cum_plete
Summary: A brief glimpse at Sam and Dean's new family.





	Itty Bitty Toe Beans

“Dean you’re staring.”

“Hmm?” Dean hummed distractedly.

“Stop looking at me like I’m a tasty pork cutlet bowl. The kits are less than an hour old, stop perving on their mother.” Sam’s words might have seemed chastising to someone else but Dean could hear the affection in his voice.

“But Kyree and Laurent have the best, strongest, most prettiest mommy in the whole world and their daddy loves staring at him.”  Dean reached out and laid his big hand on the tiny forms at lay against his mate’s belly. He touched them as if they would break with the slightest pressure. Like they were so precious and fragile that a simple caress could harm them.

“Most prettiest, huh? They’re mommy must be something special to have caught the attention of their strong, courageous daddy.” Sam smiled as he continued to play along. He began to play with the tiny ear on Laurent’s head as Dean stroked his finger up from Kyree’s nose to the top of his head.  The kit whined and shook his head as Sam’s finger slipped and touched the baby fine tufts sticking out of his delicate little ear. “Oh baby doesn’t like that does he?”

“The absolute prettiest mommy, even though that pretty mommy is mean to poor Laurent’s itty bitty baby ears.” His words had less impact than one would think, considering Kyree chose that moment to kick his back leg out in reaction to Dean’s finger grazing the pads of his feet.

Sam reached over and smoothed Kyree’s ruffled fur, “Oh isn’t daddy so mean to little Kyree, touching your little toe beans?”

Dean couldn’t help but let out a huff of laughter. They were such saps.

“Didn’t we say we weren’t going to use baby talk with them? Something about stunting oral development or something?”

Sam looked up from where he was repeatedly touching Kyree’s little feet just to see him kick out, a goofy smile on his face, “I’m pretty sure the most prettiest mommy and the strong courageous daddy have been completely overcome by the cuteness of the tiny little Kyree and Laurent. It’s a lost cause for sure.”

Shaking his head Dean bent down and kissed his mate’s upturned lips, then laid his lips against each of his newborn kits. “They’re going to have us wrapped around their little fingers, aren’t they?”

Sam looked up at him with a doofy smile, “Already do.”


End file.
